Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a display device including the same, which include a built-in touch panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
A touch panel is a type of input device, which is included in display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display devices, etc., and enables a user to input information by directly touching a screen with a finger, a pen, or the like while looking at the screen of a display device.
Recently, the demand for in-cell type display devices each including a plurality of elements which configure a touch panel and are built into a display panel for slimming portable terminals such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc. is increasing.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a configuration of a related art in-cell type display device, and particularly, is an exemplary diagram illustrating a configuration of an in-cell type display device where driver integrated circuits (ICs) are disposed in an upper end and a lower end of a display panel. The display panel configuring the in-cell type display device is referred to as an in-cell type display panel.
The in-cell type display panel may be categorized into a self-capacitance type and a mutual-capacitance type. In FIG. 1, an in-cell type display panel 10 using the self-capacitance type is illustrated. A plurality of touch electrodes 20 are provided in the in-cell type display panel 10 using the self-capacitance type. The touch electrodes 20 are each used as a common electrode.
Generally, an in-cell type display panel using a self-capacitance type is applied to small terminals such as mobile terminals, notebook computers, monitors, etc. In the small terminals, since the number of touch electrodes is small, the display panel may be driven by a driver IC disposed on one side of the display panel.
However, if a size of the in-cell type display panel using the self-capacitance type is enlarged, the number of touch electrodes increases exponentially. The number of driver ICs increases by an increase in number of the touch electrodes. Therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 1, one or more driver ICs 40 are disposed in each of an upper end and a lower end of the in-cell type display panel 10 applied to a large in-cell type display device. The one or more driver ICs 40 are attached on a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 30, and the FPCB 30 is connected to a main board (not shown).
The touch electrodes 20 disposed in an upper end of a center portion L of the in-cell type display panel 10 are connected to the driver IC 40, disposed in the upper end of the in-cell type display panel 10, through touch lines 21. The touch electrodes 20 disposed in a lower end of the center portion L of the in-cell type display panel 10 are connected to the driver IC 40, disposed in the lower end of the in-cell type display panel 10, through other touch lines 21.
In a related art display device, as described above and illustrated in FIG. 1, each of the touch electrodes 20 is connected to a corresponding touch line 21, and the touch lines 21 are connected to the driver IC 40.
As a size of a display device is enlarged, the number of the touch electrodes 20 and the number of the touch lines 21 increase exponentially.
As the number of the touch lines 21 increases, a transmittance of the display panel 10 is reduced.
As the number of the touch lines 21 increases, the number of the driver ICs 40 which supply touch signals to the touch electrodes 20 and receive sensing signals from the touch electrodes 20 increases.
In order not to increase the number of the driver ICs 40, the number of pins of the driver ICs 40 should increase, and to this end, a structure of each of the driver ICs 40 should be modified.